Mesh
by x Morbid Romantic
Summary: ....The mark starts to burn. The pain is almost intolerable. I smile...."
1. Chapter One

**Title: Mesh**

**Author: Morbid Romantic (a.k.a MiSSNoX)**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

**Genre**: **Romance/Angst**

**A/N: I know, I should be working on Fading Into You or Dare You To Move. I know I should finish those before I start something knew, but as you all have probably noticed, I'm great at starting, but I'm horrible at finishing. I sat down a few nights ago to write another chapter for one of thee above, but no...I came up with something else.  I promise I'll finish them here soon.  
You also might have noticed that I've changed my name to x Morbid Romantic. Yes...I think I'll stick with this one. Hehe... famous last words, no?**

_"My shadows the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I walk alone..."_  
- Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Greenday)

**Chapter One**

My back is pressed up against one of the walls in the Astronomy Tower. Each rough point of cool stone can be felt pressing into my flesh. The pain is welcome, as is the icy wind that blows that plays with my hair. My head is tipped back, my eyes drinking in the sky. My eyes are narrowed against the wind, and I stare up at the many bright orbs that are pressed into the sky like shining diamonds strung onto an expensive wrist.

I slowly allow myself to sink to the ground, each muscle hissing in protest. The night is encased in silence. I wrap my arms around my knees.

The day had been spent leaning low over sickbed after sickbed in the infirmary. Low moans and soft crying had stained the air, as had the mingled smells of blood and rotting, diseased flesh. I let out a weary sigh.

The war has begun, and already, things are looking dim. I continue staring at the stars.

I sit alone in the open air, as I do every day. At every meal, every class, every Order of the Phoenix meeting.

My two best friends have left me.

Ron Weasley, who was hit by the killing curse on a cold, wet October night at the Three Broomsticks. I remember watching the light flee from his eyes as he fell into the damp street, face twisted into a mask of rage and terror. I remember falling to my knees, attempting to catch him before he fell. I remember watching as Ministry officials popped out of no where. I remember thinking that if they had been there just one minuet earlier...

Then Harry Potter. Sent to a safe house in France. He is beginning his training to go up against the Dark Lord. I get a letter once a month. Vague and unemotional. I worry about him every day, for I see the things that happen to the ones that cross the path of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or on of his Death Eaters.

I lean my head forward, then let it crash back against the stone wall. I feel a sharp pain and see dots before my eyes. I smile.

* * *

I look up towards the stone castle. My black cloak flies about me in the icy chill. I attempt to wrap it around myself tighter, pulling my hood over my white blond hair. I close my gray eyes against the wind chill, and slowly make my way back into the forbidden forest, turning my back on the castle I love so dearly. 

The dark mark that was placed by force upon the pale flesh of my arm throbs uncomfortably, and I wince as the image of red snake eyes pass through my mind. I hate him. I spit the nasty taste in my mouth onto the ground.

I hate the torture. I hate the rituals. I hate the screaming.

I let out a sigh as I glance back to whats left of the castle.

The mark starts to burn. The pain is almost intolerable. I smile.

* * *

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: Mesh**

**Author: Morbid Romantic **

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

**Genre**: **Romance/Angst**

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion caused in the last chapter. Somehow, the line I made separating the switch in characters got deleted. This problem has been fixed, and once again, sorry...I'll try to not let it happen again.**

"What would happened if we kissed?  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
You would run away? Would you stay?  
Or would I melt into you?  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust,  
Spontaneously combust..."   
- What Would Happen (Meridith Brooks)

**Chapter Two**

The cheap watch that gleams on my wrist reads 1 A.M, but I ignore it completely. The classes that I will have to wake up early for are far from my mind. I silently push my way through the forbidden forest. The urge to go to the darkest place I can find is overwhelming, and I don't even try to fight it.

I stop a few feet from a tree whose bark is a deep blood red. The name and type of tree have completely fled my mind. I stare at the layers of bark, and slowly run a palm down, digging down slightly so that the skin breaks. I let out a small smile. So many things happened here...

When I was fifteen, I remember leaning on it, resting briefly on my trek through the woods with Hagrid and Harry. I remember how the fear had coiled deep within me, and how that fear was justified at the sight of the big, monstrous giant whom shared Hagrid's blood.

Then, that same year, I remember touching the bark of the tree for good luck as I led that horrible woman deep into the tree's, wishing she would just drop dead from the sheer exhaustion of carrying herself around. I glare slightly. Old toad...

When I was sixteen, I remember being pressed up against this tree during a detention I was forced to serve with my mortal enemy. I remember how he had called me a mudblood, how I had drawn my wand, and then how he had slammed me hard into the tree. His glare has been murderous, his voice a low growl. He went on to threaten me, to tell me that I should never, ever threaten a Malfoy. I remember thinking how I could bang my head real hard into his. Make a nice, big bruise on that flawless bit of flesh of his. I remember feeling giddy with the thought.

I was about to do it. I leaned my head back, then propelled forward. Only, instead of banging my head real hard into his, I ended up forcing my lips upon him in a rough, what to him might have seemed passionate, kiss.

He had pushed himself away from me as if he had been burned. His glare one of disgust, yet something else that I didn't even want to think about hidden beneath the arrogant look in his eyes.

Those eyes.

I can see them clearly now, as if they are in front me. Cold and smoky, like a foggy abyss in the early hours of the morning. Like the silver coat of a menacing werewolf. How they had terrified me, how I had felt myself slipping away whenever I met them. I felt like I was drowning.

"Damn, Granger. I know I'm beautiful, but honestly..." I hear a low voice growl. I am snapped out of my reverie to find that the gray eyes I thought I had been imagining were in fact, in front of me.

Taking a few steps back, I suddenly realizing how close to walking into him I had been. My eyes take in his form, beautiful as ever, yet as poisonous as a komodo dragon. I narrow my eyes, ready to sling something back in insult when I slam hard into the tree of my memories. My eyes drift over his face, and meet his eyes that remind me now of cigarette smoke. In that instant, I can see the memory flashing through his mind, and I see what I wanted to ignore back then once again make its way past the arrogance.

* * *

I watch Granger back up into the tree. I can't help but let a smirk flitter onto my face as I remember how I had her pressed up against that very tree only last year. My eyes drift up to hers. Molten honey shines with fear. I take a step forward, and watch as she flattens herself to the tree. 

I let my eyes wander over her form. Soft curves draped in the black velvet of the school robes. Her out of control hair is messier then usual. Her mascara has run down her cheeks, and her eyes are red and slightly puffy. It appears that she's been crying.

She's never been more beautiful.

I take another step towards her. I can feel the heat rising from her body. A gentle flush creeps onto her high cheekbones. I smirk again.

"M-malfoy..." She stutters, eyes darting around wildly at my advance. "Don't you dare get any closer!"

"Why not?" I drawl out. "Afraid you'll smack your head into mine again?" I smirk as she makes a noise of anger under her breath.

I slowly, smoothly, press myself into her. I feel her body tense up.

Oh, what fun.

I lean into her, and press my lips lightly onto hers. I can feel her stop breathing, and I smile against her lips. I draw back, and then kiss her again, this time with a little more force. My lips move easily over hers, and I run a hand over her shoulder. The feel of her velvety lips on mine is just about to much for me to handle.She remains tense, breath caught in her throat.

I back away from her, laughing.

"Jesus Christ Granger..." I drawl. "No wonder you're still a virgin."

Her eyes flash with anger as they meet mine. "Whoever said I was a virgin?" She takes a forceful step away from the tree, and struts off down the path towards the castle. I follow her, slightly amused.

"Oh? So you're to tell me that the prudish little bookworm actually opened her legs for someone? What a shock!" I say, looking down at the back of her. I watch as she stops in mid step. I can see her body visibly tense. She whips around with her wand pointed at my throat.

"Don't go there." She hisses at me. I look into her eyes and draw in a quick breath. Her eyes flash gold in her anger, like the leaves of a tree in fall at sunset. Her wand hand shakes, then slowly is drawn down. I watch her as she turns around and walks back towards the castle, her hips swinging angrily.

Oh, how my father's going to kill me.

**

* * *

TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: Mesh**

**Author: Morbid Romantic **

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

**Genre**: **Romance/Angst**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I hope you like!  
Check this out! http/whspersntheattc. - A new HP forum!  
**

****_And I remember, And I recall  
And I can see that nothing's changed at all  
Though we falter, we don't have to fall  
And I can see that nothing's changed at all"_

_- Nothings Changed (The Calling)_

**Chapter Two**

I sit in the great hall at breakfast. My eyes drift over the few students that have been left out of the war. Many of them are younger, but a few from my own year still remain, mainly researching or helping guard and teach the younger students.

Among the familiar faces are only three that I have ever really spoken to. One of them being Malfoy, the other two being Parvati and Padme Patil. Both have been left out of the war to help teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.

Padme looks up from her meal to see me staring. A brief smile flitters onto her face. I try to return it, but my face gets stuck into a wince. I see sympathy flicker in her eyes, and then she quickly goes back to her meal.

I look back over to Malfoy. He sits reading the paper, ornamented hand resting casually on the table. I can't help but feel complete and total disgust rise within me.

Since what happened last year, I have never been able to trust him completely. He, who was responsible for Dumbledore's death. He, who failed to save a great man due to his cowardice.

A few months ago he redeemed himself in the wizarding world's eyes, but in my eyes he would always be a traitor. A coward. A murderer.

It had been a foggy day. You could barely see two feet in front of you. I had been in Dumbledore's old office, occupied by another Order meeting. Without warning a disheveled Malfoy who no one had seen in months came bursting through the door. The Order had immediately been sent into an uproar, the portraits had begun screaming about the atrocity he had committed against us all.

He had instantly been pinned against the wall, a wand pointed to the back of his head.

"Wait!" He has screamed out. Silence had cast itself upon the room. "I have information that you need to know!"

"Let him loose!" Harry, the new leader of the Order had said. Everyone had looked at him in shock, but the wizard who had him pinned let him go none the less.

Malfoy had fallen away from the wall, turning to face Harry. I had watched in disgust as he had straightened his coat, running a hand through his hair, the superior look he wore like a favorite shirt once again returning.

"They're here for you." He had said, looking Harry right in the eye. "They are waiting for you up in your rooms. Crabbe and Goyle, that is. I was sent to help them capture you. You need to leave. If you're not up there soon, we've been ordered to come looking for you."

The silence had shattered into a million frantic voices. Harry had held up his hands, asking for silence.

"What will happen to you if I am not found and brought back?" Harry had asked calmly. I can't help but smile at the memory. Dear Harry. Always thinking of everyone else's safety first.

"We'll be punished," Malfoy had stated, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "But they'll kill you. You have to get out of here."

"Harry," Remus Lupin, now the only closest friend I have left, had said tentively. He had stepped up behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That safe house, the one in France that I was telling you about…I think you should go. Now. Leave. We'll be fine. There you can continue your training."

Harry looked around the room, his eyes finally coming to rest on me. His eyes held the question. I nodded at him.

"Fine, then." He whispered. "I'll go." He looked back at Malfoy. "Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, really." Malfoy said, arching a fine eyebrow over a gray eye. "I don't want to be like this. I want to be like you." He spread his arms, indicating the group. "I never wanted it to be the way it is."

Harry smiled, he actually smiled, at Malfoy before taking his hand and shaking it. "Welcome to the Order."

* * *

I look across the great hall and spot Granger. She looks lost in thought, her eyes looking stormy against her ivory skin.

They look close to the way they had that day I had been inducted into the Order as a spy. After Potter had shaken my hand, welcoming me, Granger had jumped up with a screech.

"No!" She had nearly screamed. The Order who was still in shock at my sudden induction looked quickly towards her. "Harry! I will NOT let you do this!"

Potter had raised a cool eyebrow. "Why not? He's basically saved my life, Hermione."

She stared at him in shock. He stared back defiantly. I watched the silent exchange between the two friends take place silently.

"He killed Dumbledore. He's a murderer." She had said softly. Potter had given a quirk of an eyebrow, his way of saying 'I don't care'. An expression I had seen on his face many times, usually when he was speaking with me.

"I don't support this decision." She had said, shaking her head and giving him a disapproving stare. "I don't support it at all, Harry." She had left quickly after that. The order watching her go silently.

"Remus, please take Malfoy back up to my rooms, so he can pretend to still be on the mission." He had given be a tap on the shoulder, indicating I should follow the old werewolf, and then had followed Hermione.

Lupin had taken me back upstairs. Once there we had quickly worked out a plan.

My arm had taken twice as long to heal after You-Know-Who had finished with me.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
